How do you test potions?
by SSOTVDG
Summary: How do you know a potion works or not? But of course... come and find out?


_**How Do You Test Potions?**_

_**Summary: How do you know a potion works or not? But of course... come and find out?**_

_**One-shot... perhaps a sequel.**_

_**Rating: M [NC-17]**_

_**Pairing: Severus Snape X Harry Potter.**_

_**Thank you to Micaela for being my beta!**_

"Can anyone tell me what gelatin and vitamin B12 are used in?" Snape's voice was over-irritated. The man was close to going into a full lecture with his sixth year potions class. He had told the sniveling brats, over and over, year after year, what these two ingredients where used in but not even Granger had shot her hand up and none of his Slytherins even looked close to knowing. He did tell them, didn't he?

He rubbed his temple and sighed. Looking down at the dusty floor beneath his shined leather boots, Snape practically growled down at it like it was the stone's fault his students couldn't remember a simple thing. He was even more disappointed that Draco did not remember and he was his star pupil, (no surprise there).

He looked up to see Potter's hesitant hand raising and Severus felt himself glare. _Sending the golden boy out as a last measure?_ For a brief moment, he played on the idea that while his head was down, the students stared pleadingly at one another whispering to see who could know and then everyone pointed to the golden boy hero. He snorted. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

The boy seemed nervous and he slowly lowered his hand, clearing his throat "Um, they're in conditioner, muggle and w-wizarding," He paused a moment before adding "They're also in lower and higher level potions like a lust potion... Sir."

To say Snape was astounded was an understatement. He actually felt the urge to beam proudly at the nitwit he stared at. The potion master saw the Gryffindor's friends edge more away from the boy, fearing a scolding, while Potter sat stock still and less tense than he would have thought.

The professor let a small triumphant smile slip to his lips and he said, "Nicely done, Potter. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Gasps erupted in the room and Snape instantly asked himself if it was a cold day in hell. He looked around and settled on it was quite warm in the room, so that hadn't happened. He chuckled to himself at his own little joke and coughed to cover it up before he began a long slew of a mock-lecture.

"As it is, _all_ _of you_ were supposed to know that. I am quite disappointed in all of you for not remembering what it was of the curriculum you were supposed to have known since first year." He paused for effect "All of you will be making a level one potion, due to your incompetence on the subject matter. A lust potion, as Mr. Potter so graciously explained to us." He paused again, thinking thoroughly through his ideas before he walked a few paces away from the black board behind him.

"Mr. Potter, state the ingredients of a level one lust potion."

The boy hesitated a second before speaking... "A teaspoon of gelatin, as a base and for binding, three drops of a vitamin B12 extract, two three centimeter pieces of thyme root, one drop of oyster extract, one dragon scale and three drops of the maker's blood, or whoever they want someone to fall in lust with."

Severus practically swooned as he listened to the boy talk, reciting the ingredients like from a text but the feeling diminished when he realized the boy didn't sound like he was reading. He was staring right at the boy who was reciting it from memory. He stored that in the back of his head for later analysis and cleared his throat. "Well done, Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor." Snape looked over the room and gave everyone, except for Potter, a stern glare before speaking again.

"You will be working in groups of three, wouldn't want any of you to destroy the classroom, now would we?" He sneered at the room of students as they stared at him with gaping mouths and eyes bulging and hanging for the world to view. "Potter, Malfoy, and Nott; Granger, Longbottom, and Parkinson; Lovegood, Weasley, and Zabini; Crabbe..." Snape droned on and on, calling names left and right, while being ignorant of houses by pairing houses with other houses, and being cruel in pairing dumb with smart and stupid with crazy. After about a minute or so, when he was done calling names, no one moved. He growled low in his throat before yelling, "Move!" and only then did the room begin to bustle.

Severus felt only slightly guilty pairing Potter with two Slytherins, but the boy was _not_ getting his friends. He had given the brat fifty-five points to his house; no more comfort zone for the boy. He watched as his students moved and gathered things before sitting and getting to work, and he felt sadistic today, so he spoke again. "Another exorcise for the day is one of the three members of the team will add their blood, but another member of the team must retrieve that blood."

He knew he was being slightly cryptic, but most of the students caught on, Potter looking the most frantic. The boy must have been pushed into donating blood and had to trust a Slytherin to cut him. Severus fixed a stern glare at both Malfoy and Nott, putting trust in his godson and housling to make the right decisions.

"You are dismissed after you have placed the finished potion on my desk."

There was at least twenty minutes left of class when Snape looked up from his desk at the sound of several frantic whispers. He looked around the room to see Potter and Malfoy arguing, his godson holding the knife in his hand while Potter edged off his seat. He cleared his throat loudly and both Potter and Malfoy stopped arguing and looked up to him, his glare shutting them up.

Potter seemed to be pouting as he looked away and Severus didn't know how to react, for he felt a pang of want course through him. He shook his head and scowled at himself. _How absurd!_ He yelled inwardly at himself as he saw Potter extended his arm to the blonde, Malfoy smirking and grabbing the boy's wrist.

Severus felt a pang of jealousy as his godson ran the blade over the brunette's fingertip. He watched as Harry took the cut like nothing, not even flinching. Draco smirked his perfected smirk at Potter before the brunette thrust his finger over the cauldron, blood leaking out of his finger and into the, hopefully, green potion.

The man saw the potion reflecting in Potter's glasses go from dark green to light green and then to pink. _Perfect._ Snape thought as he watched the Potter boy stick his finger into his mouth while Nott bottled the lust potion. He instantly felt his pants tighten as he watched the boy suck on his finger. Thoughts that shouldn't have been there ran through his head like wildfire.

Snape growled at himself and cursed. He was _not_ attracted to the bloody boy-who-lived. No. No, no, no... Just his body was.

By the time Potter brought him the potion, he was silently fuming at himself over whether he liked the boy or just thought he was attractive...enough to fuck... or more. Harry sat the potion down on his desk and bowed his head slightly before walking away silently, leaving Severus to admire the boy's nice ass as he walked back to his seat.

The man groaned and looked at his wall of floating ingredients, wondering why he even kept them in the room if the idiots he taught were never going to use them, not after this stunt. He had begun to alphabetically name the potions the ingredients were used for and before he knew it he had a desk full of pink potions. _Infuriating variations of pink, _he thought as he stared at the one perfect potion closest to him: Potter's.

He had seven vials total. He sighed and cringed as he remembered one important detail: How to make sure they work.

He thumped his head lightly on his desk and rolled his forehead around on the wood. He had forgotten one tiny detail about this specific potion. Usually when testing a potion for classrooms sake you would point your wand at it and cast _Laboro_ but for certain potions, like lust potions, there was only one way to test if they worked. Drink them.

He stared over the seven vials, looking at the labels:

_Level one lust potion: Potter_

_Level one lust potion: Longbottom_

_Level one lust potion: Weasley_

_Level one lust potion: Zabini_

_Level one lust potion: Crabbe_

_Level one lust potion: Goyle_

_Level one lust potion: Parvati_

He sat back in his chair and gabbed Goyle's potion, staring at it with disdain before he uncorked the vial and tipped it back. Instantly he was struck with the thought of maiming the boy. _Failure._ He thought before he cast _Dimittō,_ the stronger twin of _Expeliarmus_ and other expelling charms. He sighed and picked up Crabbe's: getting a strong feeling of sadness when he downed that particular potion. He cast _Dimittō,_ again and tossed the two failed potion bottles onto his desk.

He repeated the process four more times and had gotten a range of emotions which left him wanting to hit every single person in his sixth year potions class. He picked up Malfoy's, Nott's and Potter's vial and stared at it a moment, marveling at its color for several seconds before spelling the cork out of it and drinking the potion down in one gulp.

He sat there for a few seconds before he felt like his body was on fire. He let an image of Potter's swaying ass into his mind again and he felt his cock grow hard and his hands itch to touch the boy anywhere, especially that fine ass the boy had. He ended up stripping himself of his outer robes, leaving him in black slacks and a button down shirt that was white.

He let his mind wander for several seconds before he sighed in frustration and pointed his wand at himself. He had _Dimittō_ on his tongue but got nothing out of his mouth as his mind whirled at the possibility of indulging in what he wanted, but he was just under the influence of the lust potion, was he not? He _was_ just admiring Potter's natural sex appeal all by himself, not minutes ago, when the boy was in the room so why not a little extra help?

He grinned to himself and stood from his desk. _No!_ He yelled inwardly at himself. This was just an extremely well-made potion. This was all the potion's doing. He pointed his wand at himself and practically yelled "_Dimittō!_"

Snape was left breathing heavily by the time he had finished with the force of the spell, but was taken aback by the stronger feeling to ravage Harry and make him his. Was this the potion? He angrily cast several disarming and expelling hexes at himself, but nothing changed. He was panting with exertion and sexual tension by the time he was done casting every expelling curse, hex, jinx and spell at himself. His libido was still skyrocketing into oblivion just at the thought of Potter.

He was hot and wanting with thoughts of the boy when he jammed his wand into his pocket, his fingers gently running over the hardness in his pants. He needed Potter now.

He left the potions classroom with hurried steps as he climbed up the stairs, fixing glares at whoever looked at him as he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Severus made it their in record time, under a minute, and wondered absently why the Gryffindors couldn't do that. He shoved all thought out of his head as he searched his thoughts for the Gryffindor's password since all teachers were to know the houses' passwords in case of emergency.

_Aha! Floorwalkers. _"Floorwalkers." The fat lady swung open with a concerned look before Severus stormed in. Several students were on their way to leaving and they all practically glued themselves to the wall at the sight of Snape storming in with an evil look to him. The students all stared at him when he entered the common room; some looking with shock, others with fear or curiously gazing.

Snape growled out "Potter." and a few boys rushed from the room. There was a loud clatter and some yelling before the three boys who had rushed out returned with a scared looking Potter. He gave a scowl and said as calmly as possible "Follow me, Mr. Potter." The boy looked around hesitantly before following the retreating professor out.

He made his way out with several people trying to whisper him things, mouth things to him but all he could do was give them a slight pleading look and mouth 'help,' before he made his way out of the portrait hole.

As far as Harry could think, he hadn't done anything wrong. Honest! Not that he knew of at least, but by the way the professor was staring at him gave him a funny feeling he was in deep shit with the man. He just didn't know why.

They walked for a few moments before Harry asked "Sir?" there was no answer so he tried again.

"S-sir... Where are we go-" But was cut off as he was grabbed by the man and pushed into a deep alcove. He squeaked with the suddenness as his professor backed him all the way into the alcove, at least fifteen or so feet, before he felt the coolness of a wall behind him and his professor kept advancing on him. Severus stalked ever so close before slightly rushing at the boy and pressing him against the stone wall.

He picked the boy up by the back of his thighs and pressed himself against the brunette before taking the boy's mouth with his own. The kiss was not as hard as Severus would have liked, but it was still enjoyable, especially when the boy moaned out and curled his hips forward. Severus growled low in his throat as he thrust against the boy, enjoying the gasps and moans he received from the Gryffindor as the boy heatedly wrapped his legs round the man's waist.

Up until now the boy had been breathing and gasping through his nose, but as Severus' hands went from his thighs to his ass and s_queezed, _the boy gasped open-mouthed, allowing the man's tongue access to the warm wet cavern of the boy's mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck as their tongues slid smoothly against each other, curling and battling for dominance, their hips pressing and shifting against one another.

Their movements became more liberal and determined, Harry's moans becoming louder with each rut they pushed themselves into. Severus pulled his mouth away, whispering "Mufila-" but was cut off as Harry panted quickly, diving forward to capture the man's lips. The silencing charm died on the man's lips as Harry sucked the man's tongue into his mouth, nipping at it before opening his mouth for their tongues to play yet again.

Harry whimpered as he thrust his hips downward, pressing his erection into Severus' own responding one. Blind with need and passion, Severus dove his hand down between them, pressing their hips closer together so Harry didn't fall. A few seconds of struggling and kissing later Harry had his legs tightly locked around Severus' waist, his upper back leaned against the stone wall as the man un-did both of their belts and pants clasps before taking both of their cocks out.

Harry moaned out at the feel of Severus' hand on him and arched his back slightly, shivering as the man took both of their cocks into his hand and stroked them gently. The potion master groaned at the feel as one of Harry's hands come down from around his neck and to his hand on their cocks, stoking up and down with the man's skillful hand.Harry whimpered, gasping and moaning out from the feel of their cocks pressed together and the man's hand jerking him off, tugging and pulling on both of their erections until pre-cum was lubricating his hand motions, Harry's hand lost from the mix as he gasped and arched his back more, grabbing a fistful of the man's hair before pressing their lips together.There wasn't even a second in between their lips pressing and their tongues meeting again as they kissed, the two rocking together. They parted a few seconds into the kiss as Harry began to shiver and convulse, Severus panting and groaning.

"OH! Oh Merlin, Yes! Yes! Please, more- I need more, please! Aaah!" The boy begged so nicely for Severus as he stroked their erections, the boy gritting his teeth and throwing his head back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ooh Merlin- YES!" Severus couldn't take much more of the boy and began to stroke their cocks faster, squeezing tighter as he slid his hand quickly up and down their aching pricks, pre-cum oozing from both of them.

"Oh-Ooh-Oh Merlin! Please... More... so much... More!" The boy's voice was strained, slipping in and out of some perversion of Parstletongue as he yelled for release.

The boy groaned and whispered "Severus..." as to test the waters before he paused.

"Mmm... please..." Potter's moans where doing wonders for Severus' body; the boy's light whispers going over his head.

"P-please...Oh Merlin! Severus, more!" His name on the boy's lips did it and he came, spurting his seed all over his hand, his and the boy's cock, as well as the boy's clothes. He stroked himself, milking all of his cum from his engorged cock before he let go of his dick and instantly went for the boy's, squeezing and jacking him off as pleasurably as he could, which had the boy tightening his legs, arching his back painfully and screaming.

"SEEEVERUSSSS!"

It was a spectacular sight to see the boy like this and Severus instantly plastered the boy into the wall and kissed him, straightening the boy's back in post orgasmic bliss but Harry didn't seem to mind much as he kissed Severus back with enthusiasm. Severus absently thought about how good the boy would be in his bed, his larger cock buried to the hilt within the boy's tight ass.

Severus groaned at that thought and gripped the boy's ass again with both hands, pulling their hips together tighter as they parted for breath, before their lips where locked again.

They kissed for several minutes before they calmed enough to only breathe slightly heavy. Severus lowered the boy to the ground, noting that Potter stood on shaky legs as they continued to kiss, his hands still on the boy's ass. He pulled away slowly and nipped at the boys bottom lip, watching as Harry opened his beautiful green eyes. The boy smirked up at him and asked in a raspy voice,"That good of a potion, Sir?"

Severus smirked right back as he removed his hands from the boy and tucked himself away. "Nothing to do with it." The boy had a look of pure astonishment on his face and Severus brushed the back of his knuckles against the brunette's cheek before he turned to walk away, but stopped and turned to the boy again only to delve into one last kiss. He pulled away, licking at Harry's lips before he spoke again. "Its Severus... Harry." The boy practically beamed at him with a lusty smile.

He turned from the boy once again and walked away and to the entrance/exit of the alcove, turning one last time and looked at the boy. "Oh, and Harry?"

Said brunette looked up from re-doing his pants and asked "Yes?" The man smirked.

"Detention, at eight o'clock."

Harry grinned again. "But sir, that's only _minutes away_." Severus' smirk reflected the one on Harry's face. Both grins were devious, lusty and filled with want before Snape spoke again.

"Then I suggest you follow me... quickly."


End file.
